Unexpected Blessing
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: Is the glass half empty or half full? It's the beginning of summer, and Akiyama Ryo's life takes a drastic turn. Things he never realized he finally begins to see, and the person whom he thought was a nuisance to him becomes a blessing. [ch. 2 up]
1. Surprise, surprise

Hey everyone! Woah, it's been a long time since I last updated any of my stories, ne? Anyway, I forgot a LOT of my ideas for most of my stories that I wrote in the past, and since my computer crashed and we weren't able to back up anything, well, I lost all my stories saved on the computer. So, the solution is that I'd have to reread all of my stories again. I might, but I'd probably only continue 'Digital Partei' and 'Blasting the Gauge'…I think those are the only two stories I need to finish anyway.

Another thing; my fandom has quite dwindled, and that's another reason. I have other more personal reasons, which, of course, I don't feel like sharing.

The idea for this story just came to me recently, and I want to work on it before I resume my others. So sorry to all those whom I kept waiting, especially for DP. I'm glad you all enjoyed it anyway. I have to edit some chapters of that though…it was pretty terrible and done carefree. So, uhm…yeah.

P.S. I never really thought of the plot for this story much, just the idea. So most of this will probably be made on the spot. Japanese names will be used. In case you don't know or aren't used with it, here's a guide:

**Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama**

**Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka**

**Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki**

**Lee Jenrya / Jian-liang (Lee-Kun): Henry Wong (I'll be using various versions of Lee's name; sometimes Lee, Jen, Jenrya etc.)**

**Kato Juri (Kato-san): Jeri Katou**

**Shioda Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota**

**Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa**

**Lee Shuichon / Suichon: Suzie Wong**

**Mako: Makoto**

**Kurumon: Calumon **

**Other important notes: **The Ryo x Ruki in this story won't be the mushy romance that you see in practically most other stories. I shall quote from le-petit-chou: There's too much of those going around. This is really more Ryo-based, but Ruki comes along as well. (Ryo-Ruki friendship, may have some hints of romance if I feel like it).

Let the story begin. BTW, you will learn some Tagalog through this story (numbers, anyway. Maybe an extra guy or two). The chapter numbers are in Tagalog.

**Unexpected Blessing : Chapter ISA : Surprise, surprise**

"Good-bye school, helloooooo summer!"

A certain brown-haired boy with certain brown skin and a certain yawn and a certain smile woke up with a certain grin and a certain instinctive stretch, and that first phrase you have just read is what he sang first thing in the morning, on the first day of his summer vacation.

Akiyama Ryo, as you most probably know that that is his name, was in high spirits that morning. School had been quite fun, yes, but more often than not he had some weight on him just waiting to be removed. Being in High School, he was overloaded with projects, researches and tests. Upon arriving home, his daily schedule had mostly been to relieve himself for thirty minutes than do his homework, which frequently took a couple of hours. Afterwards, it was usually near the time for supper, and he would eat dinner with his father.

Barely had he the time to spend with his tamer friends. In fact, they themselves seemed utterly busy with schoolwork as well. Ignoring him, Ruki and Shuichon, all the others studied in the same school, so they probably hung out a lot there. Of course, he had friends in his own high school with whom he occasionally associated with, but they, too, had been drowning in homework.

Ryo smiled with content as he recalled all the hectic days that had flown by in a blink of an eye, but a blink with a sloth's pace to go with it. He felt accomplished, and it felt great to have completed the year successfully. This year went by brilliantly for him, and he managed to pass all his activities, though not perfectly, but excellently. He was in the top 5 of the grade, and, no matter how old he was, he still felt a boyish pride that swelled within him.

Alas, it was all over now. The time had come when they were given their freedom to do anything they want, at least for 2 months. Ryo hadn't really planned much. Perhaps meet up with the tamers every now and then? He was surprised that he didn't really think of the them much.

'Wonder how they're doin'?'

He rested his hands behind his head and looked up out of his window, which was next to his bed. The sun was shining the same way it had every day, except that today it seemed mightily brighter. He wondered on what he should do this first day of summer. He considered going back to sleep, but decided against it.

'Why waste the day? I could oversleep anytime.'

Ryo lied down but a minute longer before finally kicking his feet up into the air and literally jumping out of bed. He inhaled deeply, feeling great. He walked to his bathroom, washed his face and gargled. While drying up with a face towel, he looked at the mirror and grinned.

'Man, am I _good-looking_! Oh yeah!'

He did some poses and smiles, then pumped his fist in the air before leaving his room and making his way downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast. His father was already awake and was gulping down some bacon and toast and sipping a steaming cup of coffee. He saw his son enter the door and greeted him with a wave.

"Pretty early for your first day of vacation" he smirked. Ryo just chuckled and returned the smirk. He took a seat across the counter from his father and got a few pieces of bacon for himself. Along with that, he poured himself a full glass of water.

Ryo crunched a piece between his teeth and began steadily to chew, savoring the flavor of his first breakfast on the first day of summer. He popped the rest of the piece into his mouth and chewed more normally. He finished all 8 pieces, and drank halfway of his water.

His father then studied the glass carefully, as if it were some scientific evidence that needed much wits and investigation. He scratched his chin.

"Son, do you see this glass as half-empty…or half-full?"

Ryo cocked his head and pondered. He looked up, thinking.

"Hmmm…"

He tapped his fingers on the countertop. He then looked his father in the eye.

"There's no answer to this. It depends on how a person thinks. It can be half-empty, or half-full. If you say it's half empty, then you think negatively. Half-full, positively"

His father smiled as if that was the exact answer he wanted to hear from his son. To Ryo, his father's eyes seemed to be teasing him…testing him, perhaps.

"Why do you think so, son?"

That was not the reply he expected. He had predicted that his father would ask him what _he_ thought. This was a whole different affair.

Again, he gave the question some thought before answering. He said his words slowly, as if not sure of himself.

"That's because if you think that the glass is half full, then that means you see the brighter side of life. You are glad with the little blessings that are given to you every day, and are aware of how lucky you are to have such blessings. You accept the fact that life has its obstacles, and you prefer to live every day as if it were your last. You think positively, because you are content with what you have.

"On the other hand, if you think the glass is half-empty, then that means that you see the more negative side of life. You are given blessings, but you can't see them. You are always yearning and wanting more. You deal with things badly, and you always feel downbeat about most of everything."

His father nodded. Ryo awaited the question he thought was coming. But it never escaped the man's lips, nor did it occur to him to ask. He already knew what the response would be.

Ryo swallowed down the rest of his water, got up and brought his glass and plate to the sink and began to wash them. His father continued to sip slowly at his coffee with his eyes closed, as if contemplating over something which held high importance. Silence settled upon the two, and nothing was heard except for the running water which flowed from the faucet, and Ryo's hands with the sponge scrubbing the porcelain and glass.

Once done, the boy wiped his hands on a hanging dish towel and made ready to take a bath. As he approached the door, his father startled him by suddenly speaking.

"So, what are you going to do today, son?"

Ryo found it strange that his father be so suddenly interested in his doings. His father never really asked him that question before, although he was aware that he sometimes took interest in his activities. He just never said it out loud. So this question seemed out of place…very, very out of place.

For a fleeting second he wondered if this man here was indeed his father or some mysterious guy who had plastic surgery and stole the clothes of his father to…to what? He couldn't put his finger on why anyone would be _that _desperate to impersonate his father.

"Erm…I'm not too sure yet dad. Might go out and hang around with some friends or somewhat. Perhaps do some skateboarding…" He thought of all this on the last minute and was pleased with himself.

"Alright, then. Just be home before supper. I have a surprise for you."

Ryo couldn't help but smile. A surprise! Of course. A little reward for his achievements. Good ol' dad. No matter how old you get it's still fun to get a small treat from your parents every now and then.

"Okay."

As his son left the room, Mr. Akiyama slowly massaged his temples. He wasn't too sure if Ryo would take his 'surprise' too well. Nevertheless, his son _was_ understanding, anyway…right?

'If he can withstand some life-threatening blob, live in an area where you're nothing but data and all those adventures he had back there in the_ other_ side, then he_ should_ be able to take this…I hope he won't be too excited.'

-----

Ryo set his jet-black helmet with blue and red flames into place atop his wet hair and grabbed his skateboard. He was halfway to the gate when his father called out to him.

"Ryo! Have you taken a bath already?"

His cheeks tinged with red. He glanced around in fear that someone he knew must have heard his dad's remark. Relieved, he called back.

"Yes, dad. I'm off to the park"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Ryo cringed and glanced again. "Yes, dad"

"Okay, then, be back before supper"

"Sure"

He skated down their pathway and across the street, skillfully dodging a red car that sped past. He jumped onto a sidewalk and continued there, making precautions not to end his life on the first day of summer.

On his way he wondered what overcame his father. He never really cared before whether Ryo took a bath or brushed his teeth before leaving the house (But then of course, being someone with good hygiene Ryo always did). His father reminded him of it, being the good father that he was, but always inside the house, out of earshot from anyone. What was he trying to do, anyway? And the glass thing…he never knew his dad would even come to that, or that he could be so philosophical.

He sighted Shinjuku Park up ahead and increased his speed. His plan was to skate around a little, do some tricks every now and then, and explore around the place. He grinded some railings before coming across the stairway that lead to Guilmon's hideout. He released the board from under his feet and did a move that made it jump into the air, landing safely in his arms. He heard applause from somewhere, and looked up to see Hirokazu and Kenta clapping their hands from behind a tree.

"Oh yeah, Ryo's in the house! Long time no see, dude!"

Ryo climbed the flight of steps to be greeted by Hirokazu, who slapped him joyfully on the back. Kenta was near as well, and was rejoicing just as much as Hirokazu was.

"Where'd you been? It's been, like, a century since we last met!" Kazu remarked. Kenta nodded.

"Well…you know, high school's pretty tough"

"Don't even mention it! I don't want to be reminded that I'll be entering HS in a few months…let's enjoy the summers dude!" Hirokazu led him to where the others were stationed, each doing their own separate thing.

Ryo was surprised to see them all gathered there, as if it were planned. He turned to Kenta "Hey…do you guys hang out here every day?"

"Nah…most of the time, though."

"Arranged?"

"Nope. We just like it here. Let's us feel close to the Digimon." He nodded towards Guilmon's hideout and Ryo understood. The gateway had been closed by the government, amidst protests from the children. They said they couldn't risk anything anymore. After that, they never saw their partners again, except for the occasional feeling that they were right behind them, but upon turning around they saw nothing but air.

He smirked when he saw Ruki, the one person in their group whom he felt closest to and could sometimes confide with. She was sitting and talking with Lee under a tree, and both of them were wearing practically the same thing as he was: Lee with shorts that reached near to his knees and a plain-colored shirt. Ruki had on shorts that weren't too high and a shirt that had nothing on it except the brand name.

He looked around and noticed the others had on similar clothes, except that Juri wore a skirt that reached under her knees and a plain sleeveless top. Takato no longer wore his goggles regularly, but only on "special" occasions. To tell the truth, everyone thought the lad was better off that way. Hirokazu kept his visor, though.

He walked over to the pair, and Jenrya waved to him. Ruki acknowledged him with a nod and later on a smirk.

"Look who's here"

"Hey Ryo"

"Hey Ruki," He nodded and flashed a smile in her direction. "Lee-kun" He wasn't that close to Jenrya, so preferred to call him respectfully.

"Long time no see" Ruki said. "School?" Lee added.

"Yep. Say, when'd your school let out?"

"Mine went out about a week ago, and Jen's 3 days before that"

"Well, that's pretty early"

"For you"

Ryo sighed. He removed his helmet and slumped down on the grass between the two, making a small circle.

"So what's up?"

Ruki looked up. "The sky. Duh."

Ryo sneered and chuckled. "Still have your irony, huh?" Ruki just rolled her eyes. Lee laughed at the two.

"Well…I've really been doing nothing lately, just hanging out here with the others…talking and such. We've been doing this for about a week already…but it seems like a month. Not that I'm complaining."

Ryo sighed. "Ah…the endless days of summer"

"You mean 'day'" Ruki pointed out. Lee laughed again. The conversations of these two get really interesting…

"So what mischief have you been up to?"

"For your information, miss, I graduated this year being in the top 5 of my grade" Ryo beamed with mocked pride.

"So what? I graduated Junior high school Junior High School Middle School TOP of my grade. Beat that, Mr. Ego"

"Awwww" Ryo smiled and sighed again. "High School's tough…"

"Pffft. Nice excuse."

At that moment Shuichon came running to Jenrya, her hand holding her summer hat from falling off. She had on a sleeveless light pink shirt and shorts not too short. She was laughing cheerfully, and, as always, the sight of her and the sound of her laughter always lightened the heart of her older brother.

She flopped down on his lap and closed her eyes. She covered her face with her hat. Lee smiled down at her. Carefully he removed the hat, revealing the smiling little girl. Her small hands covered her innocent face, as if she were hiding. Lee laughed and knocked lightly on her fingers. Carefully, she peeped out one eye and closed the gap again. A moment later her arms burst open.

"Boo!" She laughed, and Lee feigned surprise. Her small chest was heaving up and down quickly and Lee sat her upright in a sitting position. He felt her backside. She was practically swimming in perspiration. He quickly pulled out the small face towel that hung behind her back (it served as so her back wouldn't be too wet and she wouldn't get sick) and replaced it with a drier, fresher one that he got out from his backpack. He also brought out his canister of water and let her drink from it. Water dripped down the sides of her mouth as she drank down the liquid selfishly, and Lee caught them with his hand and wiped them on her already used face towel.

Then, as if her batteries had just been replaced, she stood up, hugged her brother then dashed back to Ai and Makoto, who spent some of their summer days here with their parents. Lee smiled after her and shook his head.

"Aww, Jen, you're so sweet with Shuichon-chan" Ruki teased. Lee smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Heh…well, you get used to it. Besides…you learn to get attached to them" He glanced back at his sister.

Ryo followed his gaze and smiled. "I wonder how it's like, being a big brother? Any comments, Lee-kun?"

"Hmmm…it feels pretty refreshing sometimes and…well, you gotta be one to actually understand"

"Not like we'll ever be one, anyway" Ruki sighed. She motioned her head towards Ryo, who nodded. Considering their family state, neither expected to be an older brother slash sister anytime soon.

-----

It was a few minutes before supper, and Ryo was skating home after a great day spent with the tamers. They spent most of the afternoon just lazing around and talking in the park. They went out for lunch in a nearby restaurant (they all chipped in for the bill), and after that Ai and Makoto went home to spend the rest of the day with their parents. Lee brought Shuichon home before returning. Mostly they recalled stories of their adventures in the digital world, for it had been a mighty long time since they last had a get together wherein all of them, excluding Shuichon, Ai and Makoto, were able to participate.

Also, they contemplated on ways on how they could possibly meet their Digimon again. During this talk, Ryo mostly remained quiet. The tamers took it for nothing, and regarded it as 'adjustment'.

Then they talked about the past school year and their plans for the summer. In a few weeks time, Juri would be flying to America, and Kenta would be taking a vacation down in Kyushu. Takato was spending a week at his grandparent's farm up north, and Lee and his family were taking a trip to China to visit their relatives. Ruki was going to visit her dad for a week or so, and Kazu was going to the beach. As for Ryo, he didn't have any big plans yet. So, again, he mostly took interest on what the others were saying and contributed little to the discussion about plans.

Frequently he was quite anxious to get home, to see his surprise. The whole day he had been haunted by the thought of wonder on what it could be. What could his father possibly have gotten him? He was bouncing to find out.

Alas, it was time for them to go. They said their goodbyes, and began to part, promising meetings in the future. As he was putting on his helmet, Ruki approached him and questioned his unnatural behavior. She thought she understood his silence, but didn't quite put a finger on his fretfulness. He just smiled and shrugged and made ready to leave. She held him back.

"C'mon, Ryo. Really, now. What's wrong?" For a fleeting second her eyes flashed with a glint of concern, then that glint disappeared and her eyes returned to their normal state of curiosity.

"Well…" His smile widened and behind his eyes Ruki could see a childish grin. "My dad has a surprise for me".

Ruki smirked. "You really are a child at heart, aren't you?"

Ryo grinned and stuck his tongue out. They laughed. He winked.

"Alright then, I better go. I promised I'd be home before supper. Bye Ruki!"

"See ya"

Then they went their separate ways.

-----

Ryo closed the gate. He removed his helmet and carried his board inside. He removed his shoes in their front door and slipped on his slippers. Carefully, as to contain and prolong his excitement, he opened the door. He entered the house, which had grown unusually silent. His pulse rate quickened.

"Hello? Dad? I'm home!"

"RYO!"

"AAAAHHH!" Ryo screamed in surprise as his dad opened the living room door behind him. He placed his hand over his heart and breathed deeply. He looked up at his dad and smiled.

"I'm home"

He beamed at his son. "Welcome home, son. You're right on time! How was your day?"

Once again Ryo felt that queasy emotion that told him something was definitely out of place. "Great. I was with the tamers."

"Well, that's good. Been a long time since you guys got together"

"Yeah, I know"

"So, you ready for your surprise?"

Finally. The time he'd been waiting for all day.

"Come with me to the kitchen. I want you…" He seemed to be hesitating. "to meet someone"

What? Did he just say some_one_? Didn't he mean some_thing_? Wait, wait, wait…was this a prize for his achievements or just a small surprise that's similar to a man getting a new wife and introducing her to his children?

'Woah, what if I'm getting a new mom?'

"What did you say?"

"Son, I want you to meet someone in the kitchen. He's the surprise"

He? So he wasn't getting a new mom after all.

"Who is he, dad?"

His father froze. He closed his eyes and bowed down his head. He seemed to be talking to himself for awhile, encouraging words, it sounded like. He inhaled deeply before answering.

"Ryo, I think it was time you met your brother"

omgulay wtfudge. _What_ did he just say? My _brother_? No, this can't be happening.

It was as if the whole world grew silent, intent on listening to the boy's heart and mind, and concentrating on the tension that had grown between father and son.

"Wh-what?"

"Your brother, Ryo. Your brother's in the kitchen, and he wants to meet you" His father's voice was stern, but Ryo could sense the discomfort in his tone.

Ryo glared at him and narrowed his eyes, as if giving in to the nagging thought in his mind that this man wasn't his dad. He was beginning to believe it now, and he had the urge to punch this man in front of him and ask for his dad.

"I don't have a brother…"

Mr. Akiyama sighed. "Ryo, I'm sorry I'm just telling you this now but…"

Silence.

"If I have a twin, why did you keep that secret away from me all these years!" Ryo burst out. Despite himself, his voice had gone higher and louder. He wasn't even sure of what he was saying.

"Mom and you were never separated, so I don't understand why you didn't keep both of us! What did you do to him, put him up for adoption! And why couldn't you simply just tell me anytime during my life! You think mom would have wanted you to let that knowledge be deprived from me forever!"

"That's why I'm telling you now Ryo. If you would please just listen to me…"

The boy's ocean blue eyes flared with anger, disappointment…and fear.

With a last glance, he ran up the stairs into his room and banged the door shut. He locked the knob and collapsed on his bed, head in his arms. His mind was a whirlpool of thoughts. The once cheerful day had turned out, at the last minute and at the time he most looked forward to, to be a disaster. He thought of his mom, who had passed away when he was young. He thought of his dad, whom he lived with all these years. He thought of all the rest of his life he'd lived thinking he was an only child.

'I mean…a twin? C'mon…'

Then a feeling overcame him that took him completely by surprise. He wanted his mom, more than ever. Why? He didn't know. But this longing was more than he had ever experienced in his entire life, and, in a way, it scared him.

He heard Ruki's voice, somewhere in his mind.

"You really are a child at heart, aren't you?"

He managed to smile.

Not once did a tear threaten to fall from his eyes.

-----

Mr. Akiyama stared longingly after his son. He shut his eyes and massaged his forehead. He didn't think Ryo would react so quickly. He quietly climbed the stairs and knocked on Ryo's door. He didn't mind to open the knob, since he knew it was already locked.

"What you don't know, son, and wouldn't give me the chance to explain is that the person I've brought with me isn't your twin…" He said, making his voice loud to be certain it reached the other side. He knew that his son was all ears to listen to his 'explanation'.

"The boy I've brought with me…he's your 4 year old half-brother."

At the other side of the door, Ryo's eyes widened with horror.

"No…dad…no…"

Phew. This idea has been on my mind for some time now, and only now did I put it to reality. So…hope you guys enjoyed it and perhaps I'll update soon (seeing it's summer). And since I have the time, I'm going to actually proofread this. Woah…I just did and it seems a little fast paced. Well…that's okay I guess. Doesn't matter too much. I didn't have much ideas for this anyway.

Ao-Senshi


	2. Prince Charming

Wow an update. Amazing. To all those still waiting for over a year now for my other stories to be updated, SORRY!. I mean, most probably I'm still continuing those but this one is freshest in my mind so…live with it;;;.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I forgot to put this in the first chapter so…

P.S. to karika88: Sorry, but in here Ryo is not 'madly in love with Rika'. Though there may be some kind of romance in future chapters, I'm just not the mushy kind.

NOTE:

RYO'S BROTHER'S AGE WILL BE CHANGED TO 5 AND NOT 4.

**Unexpected Blessing : Chapter DALAWA : Prince Charming**

_At the other side of the door, Ryo's eyes widened with horror._

_"No…dad…no…"_

His dad bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry son". And he left, leaving the young boy in the care of his "onii" older brother. The door slowly closed.

The little boy, a striking image of Ryo himself except having brown eyes, shorter hair and a little lighter complexion, strode over to the older boy and sat at the foot of his bed. He had to jump up, and he playfully dangled his small legs over the side. He cocked his head at Ryo and smiled, his eyes laughing with innocence.

For a second, Ryo felt his heart lighten and he had the urge to grab the boy and ruffle his hair. As fast as it had come, the feeling then dissipated and Ryo glared at the youngster.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The laughter in the boy's eyes disappeared and were replaced with sorrow. His face became stony and sad.

"Mommy went away. She told me to stay with daddy." He sniffed and his eyes filled with tears. "She said I have to stay here for a long time, and she won't be back until after a while." His wiped his eyes and nose with his chubby hands. "I miss her already. I don't know this place"

At once Ryo felt sorry for the little guy and regretted getting bad vibes from him. After all, he was only five and probably didn't know much of the situation. He moved near the child and put his arm around him, patting his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she'll be back soon" He thought of a way to ease the situation. "What's your name?"

Between sobs, the boy managed to answer. "Hiroshi", then he smiled and through a tear stained face looked up at Ryo "It means generous".

Ryo grinned down at him, beginning to like the boy. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I have _two_ nicknames as well!" Hiroshi exclaimed with pride. All the sadness that were once there left in an instant, as if it never happened. Youngsters were weird…The boy seemed to have adopted his ego.

"Really now, what are they?"

"One his Hero, or Hiro, because mommy said I save everyone's day" He beamed. Ryo's grin grew at this. "And sometimes daddy calls me 'Roy', but I don't know why". Ryo thought it over, and thought it amusing that 'Roy' was like a typo of his name 'Ryo', except you purposely invert the 'y' and the 'o'.

Then Hiroshi looked up at him with big eyes. "What's _your_ name?"

"Ryo"

"Can I call you 'onii-chan'? Daddy and mommy said you were my older brother"

Ryo was taken by surprise at his last word. 'onii-chan'. Dear/honorable older brother. He recalled the conversation which seemed to have taken place weeks before, but was in truth only a few hours ago.

Flashback

_"Aww, Jen, you're so sweet with Shuichon-chan" Ruki teased. Lee smiled sheepishly and shrugged._

_"Heh…well, you get used to it. Besides…you learn to get attached to them" He glanced back at his sister._

_Ryo followed his gaze and smiled. "I wonder how it's like, being a big brother? Any comments, Lee-kun?"_

_"Hmmm…it feels pretty refreshing sometimes and…well, you gotta be one to actually understand"_

_"Not like we'll ever be one, anyway" Ruki sighed. She motioned her head towards Ryo, who nodded. Considering their family state, neither expected to be an older brother slash sister anytime soon._

End Flashback

'Woah, will they be surprised or what'. "Yeah, onii will be fine I guess". He shrugged. Hiroshi grinned. "I've always wanted an older brother!" He threw his arms around Ryo and hugged him tight. As he enclosed the small body in his arms, a new feeling of responsibility and love overcame him.

-----

"Dad, we need to talk". It was late at night, and Hiroshi had already been put to sleep in Ryo's bed. Until they could fix up the guest room, Ryo volunteered to sleep on his long unused futon. They had eaten dinner, with only Hiroshi chattering about things only four year olds talk about. Young as he was, he noticed a tensing silence between his family members but had shrugged it off. Ryo spoke not one word to his dad that meal.

Now that he was asleep, Ryo found the time to talk with his father. He was downstairs in the kitchen, like that morning, sipping coffee, thinking about the circumstances.

"Sit down, son" Ryo took a seat in front of the man and looked down, angry. They stayed silent for awhile, tension building up between them. Ryo shattered it.

"Why have you never told me about Hiroshi!" His voice was louder than he meant it to be, and he was irritated. "All these five years, and you've never even bothered to mention him!"

"Look, Ryo, I'm sorry…" Ryo grunted rudely and looked away. His dad had had enough. He had been trying to explain since when Hiroshi arrived, but Ryo kept ignoring him yet demanding an explanation. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up.

"Young man, you're going to listen to what I have to say and you're going to listen good. If you're just here to be angry with me and not give me the chance to speak, I then suggest you leave this house…immediately".

Ryo thought of standing up and heading over outside, but he wasn't that kind of boy. He interested in what his father had to say. He looked back at his father, eyes narrowed.

Mr. Akiyama sat down, trying to calm himself. He wanted to apologize for his sudden outburst, but decided against it.

"When your mother died…" At this Ryo looked away again. "…I found another woman."

He knew it.

"This woman, though incomparable to your mother…she's just different. And I love her."

Annoyance started swelling up inside Ryo. As was betrayal.

"What about Hiroshi?"

"He…came along." His father looked away.

"He told me his mother left him"

The man sighed. "His mother, who lives up in Sendai, went up to Sapporo in Hokkaido for a business trip. Afterwards, there's a high chance that she'll be leaving for New Zealand to work there. Hiroshi used to be in her care, but entrusted him to me while she's away as she can't bring him".

"Do you always go to Sendai?" Ryo asked. His voice was softer, but still there was the anger.

His dad lowered his eyes. "Yes."

"So you lied to me" All those 'business trips' were nothing but visits. How could he do that to him, his first-born son?

"Again, I'm sorry Ryo"

Ryo ignored the apology yet again. "What about Hiroshi?"

"What about him?"

"What will we do with him? His mother left awhile ago, didn't she?"

His father nodded. "We'll take care of him." He hesitated. "Well…I was hoping you'd take him along, since it's your summer and all…"

Ryo froze. As much as he relished the fact that he had an 'otouto' younger brother now, he never had one and didn't know what to do.

His dad interrupted. "I still have work most of the time…real work. Don't worry, I don't think his mother will be gone for long"

Ryo thought for a moment. Then he sighed and reluctantly agreed to take responsibility of Hiroshi. This was going to be one long summer. He stood up and headed for the door, where he paused and looked back. He smiled weakly and had to somewhat force the words to come out, but after doing so felt like weights have been lifted off his back.

"I forgive you, dad"

Mr. Akiyama smiled and nodded.

-----

"WHAT!" Ruki, on the other end of the phone, was in great disbelief. Ryo had just called, first thing in the morning, and told her the news. She was still in her pajamas, a little groggy and was obviously not too glad about the phone call. She became more awake as she heard about Hiroshi.

Ryo had called her first because, among all of the tamers, she was the closest to him and the only one whom he really had what you'd call a relationship ever since. Although his relationships with the others had in time developed into pretty close friendships, they weren't all that close just yet. Besides, he knew he could trust the girl.

"Yeah, remember the surprise I was telling you about? That was the one…" He thought for a while than added playfully, "And I thought I'd get a prize for my high grades". He feigned disappointment. He looked at the sleeping figure of Hiroshi on his bed and mentally noted to tell Ruki someday that perhaps Hiroshi really is a prize.

Ruki sneered. "Pffft. But still, don't you think it's pretty coincidental that the day right after we talk about not ever getting younger siblings, you get one?"

"Yeah, I know. It's so…strange." He twitched his eye.

"I'd like to see Hiroshi. Take him to the park later"

"Sure. You'd be amazed by the charm he got from me" He chuckled.

"Puh-lease Ryo. Just hope he doesn't get any more of your ego." She laughed. "Besides, you've barely known him for a day yet…"

"We'll just have to wait and see, then." He laughed then eyed Hiroshi, who seemed to be awakening. "Oh, I gotta go. He's waking up…"

"Alright, then. See you two later"

"Yeah. See you"

He put down the phone and hurried over to his brother's bedside. Hiroshi was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Ryo smiled and pulled open the blinds. The boy took time to adjust to the light, but soon a smile crept up his face.

"I had a good sleep," He told Ryo.

"Of course you did! Now, let's go down and have some breakfast. Dad's waiting"

Hiroshi nodded and stood up. It was so early, for him anyway, and he still felt sleepy. His pajamas were a little big and reached the floor, in his hand he held a small bear. He rubbed his eyes and walked beside Ryo, subconsciously taking his hand in his as they walked out the room. A sense of warmth took over Ryo as he grasped the small hand in fingers.

"Mornin' boys" Their father greeted them cheerfully with a smile. Ryo nodded and forced a smile. Hiroshi did otherwise and cried out in a loud voice.

"Mornin' dad!"

Ryo hoisted up his brother onto the stool and took a seat next to him. He began consuming his cereal, which his father had made for the both of them. Hiroshi looked at him and did the same, gulping down his orange juice. Afterwards, Ryo stood up and said he was going to take a bath and head for the park.

"This early?" His father looked up and asked.

Ryo glanced at the clock and noted that it was 8:00 AM. Too early for the gang to be there already. He decided to wait until around after lunch. He doubted they'd mind. He asked himself whether Ruki was going to tell the others or not, and thought the latter. Perhaps she wanted it to be a surprise to the others as well.

"I guess we can go after lunch. I'll take Hiroshi with me"

Hiroshi looked up. "We going out?"

Ryo smiled and nodded as the child gave a shout of happiness.

-----

After breakfast and taking a bath (Mr. Akiyama gave Hiroshi a bath), the two boys went into Ryo's room, where Ryo began sorting out his past school stuff. Hiroshi lay on the bed, propped up on his elbows and watched with interest. After a while got bored and decided to explore around. Ryo glanced at him before continuing. Hiroshi went over to the computer desk where beside the machine lay a lot of picture frames. He picked one up of a certain redhead.

"Onii, who's this?" He asked. His voice was so young and childish, that Ryo had to laugh internally. Ryo looked at the picture in his hands and smiled. "A friend of mine"

"Ooohhh." Hiroshi put the frame down and picked another one up. "There's your friend again!" He pointed excitedly at Ruki, who was standing with the rest of the tamers and their Digimon. It was for an advertisement long ago. Ryo chuckled. "Yes, and all the others are my friends too"

"You have many friends"

Ryo nodded and shrugged and returned to his work.

Hiroshi began examining the other pictures. There was one of Monodramon and Ryo, back to back, looking at the camera and smiling. There was one that Ruki had taken as a trick when Jen was trying to teach Ryo martial arts, and he had fallen and failed to do the stunt. There was one of he and his father when he was younger, perched on Mr. Akiyama's broad shoulders. There was also a couple more group pictures, and a picture of Ruki and Ryo.

Then there was one that stood out from the rest. It had the most elegant frame, but seemed very old. It was a black and white (that had become white and brown through time) photo of a beautiful woman. The only color you can distinguish was her hair, which was a chocolate brown.

Hiroshi held it up and called to Ryo. "Onii…who's this? She no look like any of your friends"

Ryo again looked up with a smile. But once his eyes set on the picture, he was trounced with grief. "My mother…"

The child's eyes grew wide. "Your mommy? But my mommy doesn't look like this…I thought you were my brother?"

Ryo sighed. Hiroshi couldn't understand. He was far too young to be burdened with this anyway. "I _am_ your brother. Half-brother, anyway"

"Huh"

Ryo decided to make it easy. "The stork dropped me here. That woman took care of me so she became my mother"

"What 'bout daddy?"

"Erm…" How _do_ you answer these questions! "He was there"

"So how did you become my brother"

"My mommy went away so daddy had to take care of me. Then while daddy was visiting your mommy for work, the stork dropped you on their doorstep and she decided to take care of you and became your mommy. Since my daddy was the only one around, he decided to become your daddy too."

"Ooohhh…now I get it" Hiroshi nodded with understanding. He thought about it, and "ooh"ed again. He put the frame back and explored other places of Ryo's room.

Ryo breathed with relief.

-----

"There he is!" Kazu cheered as Ryo, Hiroshi on his back, approached the others. He had offered to take the kid on a piggy-back ride to make the walk more enjoyable. Besides, he thought that a very brotherly thing to do. Kazu didn't seem to notice the boy's presence.

Ruki walked over to the pair as Ryo put his brother down. She bent down, hands on her knees and looked at the boy. She smiled.

"You must be Hiroshi, Ryo's little brother"

Hiroshi nodded and clutched Ryo's hand. He wasn't too comfortable around strangers. He tugged at Ryo's sleeve and pointed at Ruki. "Onii, look, it's your friend from the picture"

Ruki raised her eyebrow and laughed softly. She stood up to her full height and sneered.

"Charming"

Ryo grinned at her. "See, told you so"

By now the rest of the gang were walking towards them, eyeing the newcomer.

"Ryo, dude, who's that kid?" Kazu asked. He pointed at Hiroshi.

"My brother, Hiroshi"

All but Ruki gaped at him. "Wha-?"

Jen interrupted Kazu before he could finish his 'what?'.

"Your brother, Ryo?"

Ryo nodded. "five years old"

"But I thought…" Jen didn't want to finish his sentence. He felt Shuichon's hand in his own.

Ryo shook his head. "Not my mother"

Jen was silent. "Oh"

Juri sensed Jen and Ryo's discomfort, and thought to lighten up the situation a bit. She crouched down similar as to what Ruki did and acknowledged the youngster.

"Hi there. I'm Katou Juri. My, you're a very cute boy, eh?"

Hiroshi smiled and stood up straighter, prouder.

Takato stepped forward, beaming at the way Juri had eased the boy. "I'm Matsuda Takato." He looked at Ryo. "Your brother looks a lot like you, Ryo"

"A spitting image too!" Kazu spoke up and raised a fist as in victory. "Except for the eyes"

Ryo sighed playfully. "I guess then when he grows up he'll have to suffer the same fate of being chased around by fan girls"

Ruki coughed hard. "Just hope he doesn't get that big head of yours" They all laughed this comment, with Hiroshi all staring at them with wide eyes, not really understanding anything. He looked up and didn't think Ryo's head was too big. He kept close to Ryo, though he was beginning to enjoy the attention.

After some introductions, ruffling of Hiroshi's hair and Juri pinching his cheeks, they all settled down. Of course, most were trying to get Hiroshi's attention, especially Kazu and Kenta. They were trying to borrow him from his brother. Every time he just smiled meekly up at them and looked at them with his innocent brown orbs. Most of the time they were reduced to 'awwws' and 'how sweet!' (Kazu and Kenta were trying to borrow him to teach him some famous 'tricks' and perhaps the card game. Stuff like that).

Shuichon and Hiroshi got to know each other and were soon playing a few games together. Though they always stayed near Ryo, because Hiroshi insisted.

Around the middle of the day, Hiroshi suddenly walked over to Ryo, who was sitting with the others right outside Guilmon's hideout talking about various things He slumped down on his lap and took a nap. Who knew kids slept so quickly.

They all grinned at him. Ruki made an 'awww big brother Ryo' face and nudged him. He just smiled at them all.

"He's like a mini Prince Charming!" Juri exclaimed and the others agreed teasingly.

Suddenly they heard commotion coming from inside Guilmon's hideout.

"Takatomon?"

--------------------------

Hahahaaaa. I finished this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Took me some time to sit down and type it up…kind of came on the spot. I guess I'll proofread it now.


End file.
